lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Central City
Central City was a small, compact settlement far Northwest of the spawn area. More important structures, such as item storage areas, were hidden beneath the town in secret rooms with entrances covered by dirt and cobblestone. A large castle overlooks the town, built by Lucifer09, which was used as the town library. An obsidian tower built by Capminecraft9 is a recent addition to the towns defences. A small generator protected all of the town structures, and a portal to the spawn area was in operation. A piston gate is the only reliable entryway to the town, which can only be operated by town members. A church dedicated to The Great Pig in The Sky, the town's holy patron, is located just outside the gate, along with a shrine to all Pigdom containing a pig breeding area. Both are maintained by the High Priest, "Tai", who has himself undergone the transformation into a zombie pig man. Two other town members, Artagan, a "Priest" at the church and second in command to Tai on all holy matters,and capminecraft9 have also undergone the transformation into pigmen, albiet non-zombie ones. All town members visit the church regularly to pray and give offerings to The Great Pig in The Sky. Central City was initially established by computern as a "Refugee Camp" for The Computernites who had been exiled after The Fall of Capital City.Former Capital City residents flocked to the new settlement, and it quickly grew. Doltenspace, lavalog, tairhys, Lucifer09, capminecraft, Trench II, Artagan, and computern worked together to build up the town and establish rudimentary defences. Over time, these defences grew into stout walls, and each town member had built for himself a respectable home. A gen was constructed, and a sense of security settled over the town. Not one day after the walls had been completed, however, members of the Alliance, including Zor95 and Su1cid4l, staged an assault on the city. An Aerial Cannon Strike was conducted with the help of Gudbrandr, resulting in damage to the town bank, watchtower, and town square. Most of the residents had been logged out at the time, and the town was left unguarded. Artagan logged in during the course of the attack, and was promptly slain by an arrow from Su1cid4l's bow. Many items were looted, including almost a whole stack of diamonds, and it was only the following day that the town residents began to rebuild what had been lost. Taking precautions against another such attack, great efforts were taken by the residents of Central City to make the town impervious to external assault. The area protected by the generator was expanded in an attempt to make the use of an Aerial Cannon Strike impossible due to range constraints. The walls were built higher and made thicker, and trees and dirt around the wall creating potential paths for entry were dug out and cut down. It was just as Artagan was about to head into the nether on a trip to farm obsidian to reinforce the walls, however, that the Alliance struck again. The event that followed is what as known as the Siege of Central City. While it took a signifigantly longer amount of time, two members of The Alliance, Su1cid4l and bigpizza8, were able to enter the city. No damage was done to any structures within the town, and only a handful of items were taken as a result of items dropped by computern on death and two chests opened through a wall. Nothing particularly valuable was lost, and the Alliance quickly withdrew from the town. About a month ago, Central began gathering glass in massive ammounts. When other people went to see what was going on, Central revealed their plan: To build a huge protective glass half-sphere sorrounding the town, therefore limiting entry to unwanted guests. Zor95 was hired to help with the constructing, but due to major projects, has not been extremely active on the construction of the dome. Many people have donated glass to Central. An unfortunate event ocurred, in which computern's chest with enchanted items was robbed. Seeing as how the chest was protected with a block on top, a person with permissions at Central was definately involved. spunkiethefirst logblocked the block and narrowed it down to 4 possible subjects: computern, Artagan, Lucifer09 and capminecraft9. After the War of the Third Age, the town fell into a depression due to a lack of funds, and computern moved onto another town, the true spiritual successor of Capital City: Century. Trivia *More then half the town members are from NZ or Australia. Category:Database Category:Towns